


Glad to Have You Back

by Kittie



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's glad to be back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad to Have You Back

Roy doesn’t know if it’s allowed to feel this way with his girlfriend laying next to an exhausted Jason whose mouth open and letting out little snores as his chest rises and falls evenly. Neither know he’s back. Good. Maybe they wouldn’t noticed if he just sunk into his chair—

But things were never quite in Roy’s favor. He moved next to Jason before the man started to wake, leaning over; he pressed a soft kiss into the man’s forehead whispering words of his mother tongue. 

Jason merely mumbled out a ‘ _Glad to have you back_ ’ before letting his head lull to the side and leaving Roy to his vices. 

Said vices being stealing the TV remote and channel surfing.


End file.
